Supernaturally Charmed
by Supernatural lover XD
Summary: Sam and Dean seek out the Charmed Ones help to get rid of the Mark of Cain. Do they have the power the brothers need? What adventures will the group take? Will Dean be willing to accept the help of the witches? Read to find out! (Rewrite of season 10's Supernatural. and Mid Season 7's Charmed)
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: I am terribly sorry I have not been updating any of my other stories. I was without a computer as my other one had taken a dump on me. I apologize for the delay! This is a story that would not leavde my head so I just had to comply. I started this one before my laptop crashed and now I am back and writing more. Hopefully I will update withing the next few weeks!**_

_This story takes place in the middle (Closer to the beginning.) of season ten of supernatural and season 7 of charmed. This is NOT cannon so the timelines will not add up. Zankou will make an appearance. This is mostly an introduction chapter of sorts to get to know all of the characters. And then the real story shall begin! I just threw some things together in order for Dean and Sam to better understand the Charmed Ones. And the Charmed Ones to better understand the Winchesters _

_This will be my very own AU season. I hope it's really good. There will be Many Many Many chapters to this as I plan on doing a sequel or two. _

**Chapter one: Hunters and Witches Collide.**

**Men of Letters**

Dean Winchester was sure of one thing is that he needed to rid himself of this thing on his arm. As he sat looking through his father's journal and various books in the Men of Letters bunker. Trying to figure out a way to remove the Mark of Cain from his arm. He and Sam had tried many things. But Dean was sure there was one more thing he could try. He just had to find it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The voice of Sam Winchester asked as he came up and sat down across from his brother. "Still looking for a way to get rid of the Mark?" He asked.

"Yup. I haven't found anything that can help us." Dean stated.

Same grabbed a book and opened it up and began reading as well. "We will find something. I know we will," Sam said confidently. Deep down he felt there was nothing that could help them.

Dean looked down at the book in a frustrated manor. "Dammit. There is _nothing _in here!" He yelled and slammed the book shut.

"Dean, we will find something. We have too." Sam stated with a sigh. He was beginning to give up hope.

Suddenly the book Dean slammed shut opened up by itself and the pages flipped on their own accord, "What the hell?" Dean asked as he jumped from the chair.

When the pages stopped, Sam thought it best to grab the book and read the page it opened up too, "Witches," He stated.

"What?" Dean asked as he grabbed his gun and looked around.

"Put that away," Sam stated. "It's in the book. Listen '_A trio of witches will soon come to power. Prophesized a long time ago by an old, powerful, good witch. One of the rarest ones in time. These witches will be the strongest source of good the world has ever known'"_ Sam read and looked up at his brother. "Powerful good witches. That's a first," he stated.

Dean looked skeptical as he too looked down at the book, "_'Three sisters destined to be The Charmed Ones will do many good things. Their power is not from demonic energy but from the power they inherit. The Nexus.'_ That sounds weird." Dean stated.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back down at the extremely long paragraph, "_'when united together the Power of Three is __**the **__strongest magic in the supernatural world. the individual powers these witches possess make it easier for them to battle the forces of evil. Each generation of these witches will become stronger and stronger until the arrival of three sisters' _That's it!" Sam cried as he finished the sentence.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Don't you get it, Dean?" Sam asked. "These witches may be the _only _ones that can help us with the Mark of Cain." He explained.

Dean shook his head, "I don't like it, Sammy. Witches are evil." He stated.

"Not according to this book. Think about it, if there are at least one or three good witches in the world. they could be a great ally. We _have_ to try it." He explained. "Trust me," Sam stated with his puppy dog eyes.

Dean grabbed his father's journal and looked through it. he was sure he had seen something in there about these witches before. "here it is." He stated and read the page. "Dad put something in here for us if we were to ever need them listen, _'The Charmed Ones are very powerful witches. These witches are rare. I have went after a few demons that tried to take these witches out. However these witches are protected by their magic." _He read off but was still a bit skeptical. "Let's get Cas' opinion on this first," Dean stated. "Castiel, if you can hear us. Please come," Dean prayed with his eyes closed.

"Hello," The gruff voice of Castiel said from behind Dean Winchester.

"Cas, what do you know about a group of witches called, The Charmed Ones?" Sam asked deciding to get right to the point.

"I know that they are a great force of good and took out many demons and other evil beings." Cas explained as he looked at each of the brothers. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because this book opened up specifically to that section. We don't know how." Dean stated.

Castiel studied the book and then looked up at Dean, "It means we have to go meet the Charmed Ones. But be warned," Cas started, "You cannot kill these witches. They are protected by their powers and the legendary Power of Three." He added. "If you kill them then evil _will _take over the world and not even you guys can stop that."

"We aren't going to kill them Cas. We just need their help," Sam stated.

Castiel listened to what was left of his angel radio, "They might need our help too. According the Angel radio. Evil is after them. we need to hurry, maybe they can even help me locate my grace," Cas said as he placed his fingers on the brothers' forehead

The next thing Sam and Dean knew they were standing in an alley way. "Cas!" Dean growled not realizing a blue ball of electricity was flying towards him.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper Halliwell stood in the kitchen with her younger sister Phoebe Halliwell. "Pheebs, I need to get to the club and set things up," Piper said as she walked passed her sister.

"Where is Paige," Phoebe asked as she got up from her chair and followed her sister out of the kitchen.

"Right here," Paige stated as she descended down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked as she noticed Paige had a frown.

Paige shook her head, "Leo said something about a herd of demon attacks and the Elders want us to be on the lookout." Paige explained. "The usual." She added.

"Did you scry for any demons?" Phoebe pressed. "And were you planning on going while we were out?" She asked.

"Yes." Paige answered honestly.

"We will all go." Piper said leaving no room for argument as she grabbed Paige's arm. "Where to?" She asked.

"P3" Paige stated. "More specifically the alley behind P3" She added.

Phoebe grabbed Paige's other hand and said, "Then let's go. Now. Orb." She ordered.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were surrounded by bright blue and white lights and they were gone from the manor.

**In the Alley behind P3**

Demons were waiting for the Charmed Ones to come face them, "How do we know this will work?" One of the demons asked.

"We don't." Another answered. "But we have our orders. The innocent should be here fairly soon." He said as someone walked out of the back of P3.

"Hello," The demon said just as there was a swirl of bright white and blue lights behind the crew of demons. "Right on time." The demon said and formed an energy ball.

The three sisters became corporeal. Piper threw up one of her hands and blasted one of the demons who blew up in flames.

The innocent ran off into the club. Just as two men appeared out of now where, "Cas!" One of the men growled as the demon released the energy ball.

"Get down," Phoebe yelled.

Sam and Dean quickly ducked and the energy ball went soaring past them, "Energy ball!" one of the woman yelled and it was sent back towards its creator. Barely phasing him.

The demon laughed a little, "Sam and Dean Winchester. I never thought I'd see the day I would take on Dean Winchester." He said as he formed a very large energy ball and released it towards Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled but was frozen in fear.

The energy ball struck Dean right on the chest he began to seize when volts of electricity went all over his body. He grabbed his arm as it started to glow bright red and his arm was in immense pain as the Mark of Cain merely absorbed the demonic power.

Everyone looked on in shock as the energy ball did nothing to the eldest Winchester. "Hey!" Piper yelled gaining the demons attention. She flicked her wrists and he blew up in flames just as more demons showed up. "oh. That's not good." She muttered.

"Let's get out of here," Paige said as she motioned for Sam and Dean to go to them.

Sam and Dean reluctantly ran over to them. Phoebe grabbed Sam's hand While Paige grabbed ahold of Piper and Dean and the group of five orbed out before the demons had a chance to do anything.

One of the demons walked up to their leader, "what do we do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" The leader asked.

"The Winchesters are now under the protection of The Charmed Ones. And Worse…" The demon paused. "The Charmed Ones are under the protection of the Winchesters. There is No way we can get to _any_ of them now."

"We will," The leader said and shimmered out.

**Halliwell Manor **

The Charmed Ones and two hunters appeared in the Halliwell Manor amidst blue and white lights. "Who are you guys?" Piper asked just as soon as they became corporal. She didn't seem angry she seemed curious.

"We were hoping you could help us," Sam began. "I am Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean." He explained. "we're hunters." Sam explained.

"We hunt the supernatural. You guys are safe." Dean stated. "We would ask you to prove your good witches but you just did," He added.

"We have bigger problems," Piper pointed out as she looked at the _Book of Shadows_. "The demons we just faced were part of a faction. Killing us to rule the underworld." She pointed out. "The usual," She commented.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he stared at the Charmed book.

"It's a Book of Shadows," Phoebe commented. "All of the demons our family faced over the last few hundred years are in that book." She said.

"Tell us more," Paige stated as she sat down on the couch. "So we can better understand you and you can better understand us." She added.

Piper and Phoebe joined her on the couch as Dean began the conversation

**The Heavens **

Leo Wyatt stood among his fellow elders, "We have decided a punishment for becoming an Avatar," One male elder said.

"And that is," Leo pressed.

The male elder looked at him, "We send you back to earth stripped of your powers and memories." He said. "It starts…" He began but was cut off.

"Delay that decision." A voice said and all the elders turned around. "_He _doesn't like that idea." The voice said. "My name is Joshua." He introduced.

All the elders gasp at the creature standing before them. a superior angel stood among them. "What are you doing here?" The male elder asked.

Joshua, the Angel, looked at the man, "I am here to give Leo a new choice. _His _orders," He stated.

"Who?" The male elder asked. it was obvious he was in charge.

Joshua gave the elder a challenging look, "I think you know who," He stated.

"I do not allow this," The male elder said.

Joshua thought for a moment, "Then take it up with him," He said and snapped his fingers. The elder was gone in the blink of an eye.

Sondra, a female elder looked at him, "Then what do you suggest?" She asked kindly.

"_He _suggests you make Leo a whitelighter again." Joshua stated and then turned to Leo. "You up for it?" He asked. "Your only charges will be the Charmed Ones _and _their new friends, The Winchesters." He stated.

Leo thought for a moment, "What if I refuse?" he asked.

Joshua looked at him, "Then the Charmed Ones will be vulnerable and their new friends will die at the hands of evil. The balance of power will shift." He explained.

"Then, I will do it. But _only_ for _him_," Leo stated.

"Wise decision." Joshua said and snapped his fingers. Leo glowed for a few moments before it went away. "Go." He stated calmly and Leo orbed out.

**Halliwell Manor **

"And that's why we came to you for help," Sam ended the conversation he was having.

Piper studied the two men in front of her, "You hunt supernatural beings. How do we know you won't hurt us?" She asked.

Sam looked at her kindly, "We can't. You are protected by your magic, aren't you?" He asked.

Phoebe stood up, "Your pretty good," She stated. "But we need you to prove to us you won't hurt us," She stated.

"Pheebs," Paige interjected. "I think if they wanted to, they would have tried by now," she said.

Phoebe looked at her, "But still," She stated as she accidently bumped into Sam and had the feeling of a premonition. She gasped and shut her eyes.

_Premonition _

_Sam and Dean faced a demon with yellow eyes. Then they faced a blonde-haired demon. And then faced Angels. "Why did you bring me back?" Premonition Dean asked a man. _

_The man looked Dean dead in the eyes, "Because God commanded it." _

_The vision then cut to Sam taking in Lucifer. Then to Sam returning. Then to a sheriff hugging Sam and Dean. Then to the boys meeting a young girl with red hair. Then to Dean getting the Mark of Cain. _

"_These witches could help us," Premonition Sam said. "The book said there not evil," he added. _

_End of premonition _

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at the boys in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I saw all the things that happened in your life." She stated and turned to her sisters, "It's a wonder they have a hard time trusting people. We won't hurt you." She said. "As long as you don't hurt us." She said.

"Pheebs," Piper said as she walked up to her sister, "What did you see?" She asked.

"There life story I think," She answered.

"You can see the past and future?" Sam asked kind of shocked.

"Yes." Phoebe explained. "I have the power of Premonition." She added.

"Um, I hate to break this up," Paige said as she stood up. "But maybe we should go to the attic and make some potions that will work on this demon." She suggested as she grabbed the Book.

"Good idea." Piper stated. "Leo!" She yelled. "You guys go upstairs. I will meet you up there with Leo." She explained as Leo orbed in.

"Everyone follow me," Phoebe took charge as she, Paige, Sam and Dean walked up the stairs.

"Your still an elder," Piper stated as she turned to her husband.

Leo nodded, "No. they made me a whitelighter again." He answered. "They didn't want you to be vulnerable." He added.

Piper looked at him and then finally asked, "Was it their decision or yours?" She asked.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment, "No. it was there's." He answered. "I have only you three as my charges and some guys called the Winchesters." He answered.

"Well, why don't you go meet them." Piper said as she took off for the stairs.

In the attic, Sam and Dean were looking around in awe. The magical things that were up there looked nothing like the witches used in the past that they faced. Sam was beginning to think this is how light magic worked. Dean was still a little skeptical. "What are we doing up here exactly?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms and sat down on the couch.

"I," Paige began, "Am going to scry for the demon that we went up against while, Phoebe," She pointed to her sister. "Creates a spell to vanquish the demons." She added.

Sam raised his hands, "I can write the exorcism down. In case we need to exorcize it." He said.

"And I will write a deposessing spell," Phoebe added.

Piper walked in and joined the conversation, "Hey, everyone. Leo is a whitelighter again." She said. "At least its better than being an elder." She stated.

"Sweet," Paige cheered as she picked up the scrying crystal.

Piper turned to Dean and smiled a little, "Maybe, you and I can stay here and we can look for a way to help with the problem Sam told us about." She stated.

"You mean split up?" Dean asked with wide eyes. "What about the whole, _Power of Three _thing you guys have going on?" he asked.

"We can lure the demons back here," Phoebe explained as she set the pen down. She handed the paper to Sam. "How is this?" She asked.

Sam looked over the dispossessing spell. "I think this could work." He stated. "I am almost done with the exorcism." He said.

"We may not need it," Paige said as the crystal dropped on the map.

"Why?" Piper asked as she walked over to the map.

Paige looked at her, "This wasn't pulling all over the place like last time. This time it just landed on the area." She explained.

Piper put her finger up and pointed at Paige, "If it is a trap you get Sam and Phoebe out of there," She ordered.

"Will do," Paige stated as Sam and Phoebe walked over to her.

"Be careful," Piper warned as the group disappeared in blue and white lights. She turned back to Dean. "Maybe we can find something in here to help," she stated as she grabbed the Book of Shadows and placed it on its podium.

Dean walked over to her side and looked in the book with her. The things he saw filled him with awe.

**Alley somewhere in San Francisco **

Paige, Phoebe and Sam appeared amidst blue and white lights. "What exactly are we looking for?" Phoebe asked as they became corporeal.

"Any signs of demons," Sam stated as he looked around.

"Or demonic activity," Paige added.

Phoebe and Paige walked further down one end of the Alley while Sam took off on his own down the other end. He had a potion in his hand. He wanted to know how to use white magic if it would by any chance save his brother from the Mark. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. "Sam Winchester," The voice said. "Alone and powerless. Where is the body guard," The voice added and Sam turned around to see a demon with black eyes.

"Not here," Sam replied as he had the hand that held the vanquishing potion behind his back.

"I guess I'll just bring you to Hell then," The demon stated. "And maybe your brother and Crowley will come to the rescue," The demon stated.

"I don't think so," He said and threw the potion which barely had any effect on the demon. "You Winchesters know better than to tamper with such magic," The demon stated and threw out its arm. Sam was sent soaring into the wall.

Meanwhile, Paige and Phoebe turned to each other as they reached the end of the Alley, "Nothing," Paige said.

"There has to be something here," Phoebe commented as they heard a loud thud from the other side of the alley. "Sam," She gasped as she saw him pinned against the wall magically. "Paige," She ordered.

Paige held out her hand, "Sam!" She yelled.

Sam was pinned against the brick wall, "You are useless without Dean." The demon smirked just as she was about to snap her fingers. Sam disappeared in blue and white lights. "What?" She commented and turned around. He turned to see Sam appear beside to woman in the form of blue and white lights. "No!" he yelled as he threw his hand out to send them flying but they orbed away before anything could be done. The demon snapped its fingers and followed.

**Men of Letters **

Castiel awoke after he fainted for a few hours. He remembered he had sent Sam and Dean to _The Charmed Ones. _Castiel heard rumors about these powerful witches. But even he didn't know who they were. Only the elders, hand chosen by God himself knew who they were. He looked in the book and read the page Sam and Dean left opened.

He then remembered that Dean had the Mark of Cain. He could hurt the Charmed Ones. Even though they were protected by their magic. He still worried about them. If anything happened to the worlds most powerful witches. _He _would be responsible.

Castiel heard a voice in his head. He knew the angels or someone was talking to him. _Save The witches. _The voice said over and over. _Save the Winchesters_. The voice added and Castiel quickly zapped out in his Angel way.

**Halliwell Manor **

Piper and Dean stood in the attic while Piper held onto Wyatt. "We could try this spell. It is a Power of Three spell. But I doubt it will work on something as powerful as the Mark of Cain." She stated.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be all powerful?" Dean retorted. "I'm sorry. just a little on edge," He commented.

There was a swirl of blue and white lights as Sam, Paige and Phoebe orbed in. "Demon is following us," Paige stated as she and her sister ran behind Piper.

"What?" She asked and turned to Sam, "Didn't you throw the potion?" She asked,

"Barely phased him," He stated as he joined them by the Book.

"You said the Demon is coming here," Dean asked.

"That would be correct." A voice said. The sisters and the Winchesters all turned around at that moment and saw three demons. "This is something you don't see every day. The Winchesters working with witches." The demon stated.

"Not just any witches," the second demon added. "But the Charmed Ones." He scoffed.

Dean grabbed the demon killing knife from his pocket. And ran towards one of the demons and tackled him to the ground. "Ah!" Dean grunted as the demon fought him off.

The remaining two demons advanced towards the Charmed Ones and Sam. He smirked as he saw the eldest with her child. That meant she couldn't use her powers because she had him. "Well, we are finally able to kill the Charmed Ones." He stated. He was about to put his hand to Phoebe's neck when he was suddenly flown through the air. As Wyatt's force field covered himself and Piper, Sam, Paige and Phoebe.

The second demon, the one not fighting with Dean, walked up to the force field. And tried to touch it. but it also sent him fling backwards as well.

Phoebe pulled the dispossessing spell out of her pocket. "_Host soul reject the demonic essence, let loves light end this cruel possession_," She chanted. The demon started twitching and black smoke came out of his mouth and disappeared into the ceiling.

Sam began the exorcism from inside the forcefield. "No!" The demon yelled and did everything in his power to get through. No matter what he did he couldn't get through the purple barrier of Wyatt's shield.

The two demons screamed as smoked exited there mouths and into the ceiling. Dean lied on the floor as the body fell on top of him. Wyatt put his shield down.

"What was that?" Dean asked as he looked at Wyatt.

"Wyatt puts his force field up around evil." Piper answered.

"We need to find out what these demons want before anymore come for us," Paige stated. "They cant just want the book. If Sam and Dean are involved it has to be something much bigger." She stated.

"That's true but I think we should go to Magic School. We will be protected there," Piper stated as she held onto Wyatt.

"Or we could go to the bunker." Sam stated. "It is protected against evil and any type of magic unless we allow them in." He added.

"Okay. Phoebe, go get Chris and Leo and tell him to come up here," Piper ordered. "We will try the bunker first. And then we will go to Magic School." She added as she closed the book and held it in her other hand.

"Wait, you want to bring the book?" Paige asked.

Piper gave her a duh look, "Yeah, we don't know how long we are going to be gone. Besides, I don't want Sheridan to force her way into the house and find it." She stated.

"Good point." Phoebe said as she went downstairs in search of Leo.

Leo walked into the attic moments later, "Where are we going?" Leo asked.

Piper turned to Dean "Where exactly?" She asked.

"Men of Letters bunker," Dean replied.

Leo's eyes went wide for a second, "_The _Men of Letters?" He asked. "The ones that have knowledge on every evil thing in existence?" He asked.

"you know of them?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I have heard the Elders talk about them once before. But that's when I was in my first year as a whitelighter. If these men are Men of Letters _and _hunters, they are a great ally." He stated.

"We know this," Paige stated as if it were obvious.

"Maybe we will find out more on the Mark of Cain." Piper said. "Added with what we already know." She added.

"We've looked everywhere," Sam argued as Phoebe walked in holding baby Chris.

Phoebe smirked as she heard the last part of the conversation, "I think some of the books at Magic School may have what we need," She stated.

"Okay, lets go," Piper stated as she handed the book to Leo and joined hands with Phoebe, who grabbed Deans hand. Paige grabbed Sam's hand and he grabbed ahold of Dean. Leo held Chris and the Book as Piper held Wyatt. The group of two orbed out.

**Men of Letters Bunker **

Paige, Piper, Wyatt, Phoebe, Sam and Dean all orbed into the quiet bunker that the Winchesters resided in. soon after Leo and Chris orbed in.

"Whoa," Piper stated in awe as she looked around.

"I know. The place is huge." Sam stated with a smile.

Dean looked around, "Cas," he called out.

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Cas?" He yelled.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Our friend Castiel," Dean answered. "He's an…"

Leo quickly interrupted him, "Angel." He said and then turned to the Charmed Ones. "He is an actual angel. Gods right hand man, so to speak." He stated. "He is one of the angels that can over power the Elders on decisions. He is actually one that fought alongside for us to get married." He stated. "I cannot wait to meet such a rare and powerful angel." He added.

"We need to find him first," Sam stated. "He isn't here. He probably zapped out to look for us. He will come when we really need him," He concluded to the fact.

Piper put Wyatt down and then sat herself down at the table. "Let's see if we can find anything on the Mark." She stated.

Sam knelt down to face Wyatt, "Hey buddy," He said. "We don't have any toys but you can run around. Or play with some of the things in my wallet." He said and handed his wallet to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at his mother and blinked his eyes, various toys orbed in front of him. "Toys!" He yelled and began playing with them.

"Whoa," Sam and Dean both stated as Wyatt orbed in his toys.

**Halliwell Manor **

The front door was forced opened as Sheridan and Darryl walked in, "What are you looking for this time?" Darryl asked.

"Anything that proves who they really are," Sheridan stated as she took off into another room of the house. "I know you know, Morris. I just can't prove it." She stated and took out her gun.

"This is breaking and Entering," He argued. "We don't even have a warrant." He added.

"Shh," Sheridan said, "If they are home I want to surprise them."

They both walked up the stairs and searched the various rooms. Darryl checked Piper's room. He saw a picture of Piper, Phoebe and Paige on one nightstand. and a picture of Piper, Phoebe and Prue on the other. Oh, how he missed Prue so much.

He walked out of the room and saw Sheridan make her way to the attic _Their book!_ He thought

He raced up there after her and saw that is was just the usual attic. "Nothing," Sheridan stated. "We will have to come back again." She stated frustrated and stomped out.

Darryl looked around _Paige got her sisters out of here _he thought. He then looked at the podium _Their book is missing. They probably took it with them_. he stated to himself in his mind and walked out of the attic with Sheridan.

**Men of Letters Bunker **

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Sam, Dean and Leo all sat around the giant table as Wyatt and Chris played with toys. "I can't find anything on the Mark." Piper stated and slammed the book of Shadows shut. "Dammit," She cursed.

"Paige, any luck?" Leo asked as she was looking through a book. "I found something but nothing we didn't already know." She stated.

"Why don't we focus on finding the demons and then we can try to come up with a spell to get rid of the Mark." Phoebe suggested.

Dean looked at the sisters defeat in his eyes, "Okay," He said. "Who is it?" He asked.

"I don't know," Piper stated. "I didn't find anything in the book on them." She added.

"Potions weren't enough," Phoebe pointed out.

Piper shook her head, "We don't need them." She said. "We have my power." She added. "And it is hell of a lot stronger than potions."

"Could you make some more?" Sam asked, hopeful. "So, we can defend ourselves if you aren't around?" He asked.

Piper smiled, these boys were starting to grow on her, "I can make one to replicate my exploding power." She stated. "Do you have any potion herbs?" She asked.

"We can go get some," Dean stated. "but the kids have to stay here. Baby doesn't have any car seats." He stated as he grabbed his keys.

"I'll stay." Leo stated. "I wanna see if I can find anything on what we are dealing with. And when you get back. I will go ask the Elders about the Mark." He stated.

"Thank you Honey," She stated. "Pheebs?" She asked.

"I think I am gonna call Elise and tell her I have to take a few days off." She stated. "And see if I can work from here," she pulled out her phone.

Piper turned to Paige, "Paige?" She asked. "How about you?"

Paige smiled and got out of her seat, "Sure. I will get some potion ingredients to mimic some of the ones we used on Cole." She stated and joined Piper and Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled but declined, "I think I will stay here with Leo. And phoebe and the boys," He said and turned to Piper, "They're adorable." He said.

Piper smiled, "Thank you," She said and she, Dean and Paige left the bunker.

Phoebe put the phone up to her ear, "Hi Elise." She stated. "I am gonna need some personal time off." She stated. "Why?" She asked. "Because…" Leo got up and took the phone from her.

"Elise its Leo," He stated.

"_Oh. Hi." _Elise's voice said.

"Phoebe and her sisters are going through a hard time. Something to do with their dead sister." He fabricated.

"_Oh my." _Elise's voice changed from one of demanding to sympathetic. "_I didn't know Phoebe had a sister that died." She said. "Tell her to take all the time she needs. She can email me her column." She stated and then hung up. _

Phoebe smiled sadly, "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome."

**Bunker Garage/ Impala **

Paige, Piper and Dean went into the garage of the bunker to find the Impala in a parking space. "I love your car," Paige stated as she opened the passenger door.

Dean smiled, "You're my new best friend." He joked. "Baby has been with me for a long time."

"Baby?" Piper asked with a smile.

"It's her name." Dean defended.

Piper just smiled as she opened the back seat of the car and got in. She had to push the seat back a little bit because her knees pushed up against the dash. Paige got into the back.

Dean got into the drivers seat and started up the car. Metal music came on loudly through the speakers. Dean quickly turned it down, "I apologize for that. I like my music." He stated and put the car into gear and drove off out of the bunker with the two Charmed witches.

**Inside the Bunker **

Sam and Phoebe were now seated beside each other looking through various books and the Book of Shadows to cross reference anything to do with the Mark of Cain. "Dammit," Phoebe shouted and slammed the Book of Shadows shut. "Nothing." She stated.

"Well, Leo went up to ask…who are they again?" Sam asked.

"elders. And there really not qualified." Phoebe laughed at her own joke "They know a lot of things." She stated.

"Do you think they could know about the Mark of Cain or even the demons after you?" Sam asked. "After us…" He corrected.

"Maybe." Phoebe stated. "As much as I hate to admit, they've helped a lot in the past." She said.

Blue and white lights filled the room and Leo orbed back in, "The elders believe that the Power of Three is strong enough to take the Mark of Cain off of Dean. But they aren't certain. They'll call when they get more information." He stated.

**Halliwell Manor **

Castiel found himself in the home of the legendary Charmed Ones. He looked around in awe as he saw all the ingredients of potions for _good _magic. He knew of these powerful witches. But he never met them personally. And he was honored if he was going to meet them.

"Freeze," A female voice said and Castiel turned around and saw a blonde hair woman. "Stay where you are," She ordered. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Castiel," He stated. "And you are…" he began to ask.

"I am inspector Sheridan. Where are the Halliwells." She asked.

"You mean the Char…" Castiel began but was cut off by Darryl

"He doesn't know Sheridan." Darryl interrupted. He knew this 'man' was about to expose their title as witches. And he would die before he let anyone know that the Halliwells, his best friends, were witches.

Castiel looked at Darryl and then out two fingers up to Sheridan's forehead and she fell to the floor unconscious. "Your friend is alive. Just unconscious." He stated.

"Who are you?" Darryl asked. he could tell this man was a good being of sort. Darryl knew a demon when he saw one. And this man was definitely not a demon.

"Castiel." He said and then looked Darryl right in the eyes, "I'm an angel of the lord."

"Like Leo?" Darryl asked the being.

Castiel looked around, "No. Leo was hand chosen by God himself to protect the Charmed Ones. He is a whitelighter. A different form of angel than I am." He explained. "I have to go find the Charmed Ones." He stated and disappeared before Darryl's eyes.

A few minutes later Sheridan woke up, "Where is that man?" She asked.

"He ran out before I could chase him," Darryl lied. "I have never seen him before. Probably a drunk lost in the neighborhood." He stated.

Sheridan looked at him for a moment, "Maybe. Let's not mind him right now. I was dusting for fingerprints in the living room." She stated and walked back into the living room and grabbed a leather jacket that was hanging off the back of a chair. "Let's go get this to the lab and see if they can get any DNA from it." She stated and walked out the door.

Darryl looked around and looked up to the sky. _I hope there okay, _he stated to himself. He cared deeply about the Halliwell sisters. Even though they weren't getting along at the moment. He still cared.

**Herb Shop (Kansas) **

The impala pulled up to an herb shop and came to a stop in the parking lot of the herb shop. Everyone got out of the car "Next time, I'm just going to orb us. It is a lot faster." Paige stated as she got out of the back seat.

"We got, here didn't we?" Dean asked.

"Thanks to your reckless driving." Paige stated. "Let's just get some potion things and get out of here," Paige stated as she walked into the Herb Store.

Piper and Dean followed her into the store and they looked around, "Okay, some of the things I remember you used on potions you used one Cole. I know hemlock root and mandrake root were some." Piper stated as she went into the appropriate isle.

Paige nodded, "I can't remember much. That was years ago." She stated. "And he was invincible at the time."

"Can we hurry?" Dean asked as he looked around.

Piper looked at him with a slight smile, "What's your rush?" She asked.

"I just don't like being in places like this. I have bad experience with witches." He stated.

"How many times do we have to tell you. we are good witches," Paige stated.

Dean knew deep down that witches were evil. Everything he had faced before was evil. He wanted to believe the Power of Three was a thing of good magic. He just couldn't get himself to admit it to himself. "I know," he stated. He turned and saw a guy looking at him suspiciously. "We need to hurry." He stated.

Piper turned to him and saw the ad on the television that was playing in the herb shop. The advertisement was about Sam and Dean Winchester wanted by the FBI. Piper saw the guy lift his phone out of his pocket. "No," She stated and flicked her wrists. Everything froze on the spot.

Paige saw that a customer was frozen, "Piper, why did you do that?" She asked.

Piper pointed at the now frozen Dean, "He is wanted. We need to hurry and get out of here," She stated as she put somethings into a basket. "Paige, get him out of here." She ordered. "go,"

Paige grabbed some of the ingredients and put them on the basket. She grabbed Dean and orbed them out. Piper unfroze the room as soon as the orbs died down. She went and paid for the items she wanted. And got out of there in a hurry.

**Men of Letters **

Phoebe looked into a book that had information on the Mark of Cain and then looked in the Book of Shadows. And wrote down on a piece of paper. She was finally starting to come up with some sort of spell to rid Dean of the Mark of Cain.

"Anything?" Sam asked as he came back into the room with a bottle of beer. He offered one to Phoebe as well.

Phoebe smiled at the gesture, "No thank you," she stated. "But I am starting to come up with a spell to get rid of the Mark of Cain." She stated.

"That's great," Sam said. He was starting to get used to the idea of good witches. "I just hope you have the power to do it." He said hopefully. He turned to Leo, "I haven't been able to get ahold of Castiel." He stated.

"You said his grace is gone?" Leo asked and Sam nodded. "Well, it sounds like the grace he is using is dying. He needs his own grace to be able to sustain his level of power." He explained. "Maybe I can go ask the elders on how to restore it if you'd like," he offered.

"That would be awesome." Sam stated as blue and white lights filled the area.

Paige and Dean orbed in, "What the hell?" Dean stated as he was confused.

Paige gave him a scowl look, "You didn't say you were wanted by the FBI." She explained. "Luckily Piper was able to freeze the room for me to get you out of there before anyone noticed." She explained.

"Freeze?" Dean explained. "That's new."

"It's her power," Paige retorted.

"Okay guys. Let's not fight. We just need to know everything," Phoebe stated as the door to the bunker opened.

"Never do that again, Paige," Piper ranted as she came down the stairs with the herbs they needed. "I ask you to get him out of there. By that I meant go outside after I unfreeze the room. Not orb out while everything is frozen. Now the poor guy thinks he is crazy after I explained that it was just me there the entire time." Piper stated.

"I'm sorry. You should have been more specific." Paige argued as she sat down next to Phoebe.

Piper sighed and looked at her other sister. "Phoebe, got anything?" She asked as she sat down across from Sam and her sisters. Dean took the spot next to Paige. Wyatt was playing with his toys and Chris was asleep in Sam's arms. Leo went to talk to the elders. Phoebe began to explain

**Darryl's Car **

Sheridan had been on the phone to get ahold of the lab after they did some research on the coat thewy had found at the manor. "Are you sure?" She asked with a hint of suspicion. "Thank you," She said and hung up her phone.

"what?" Darryl asked.

"The DNA on the coat. Forensics matched it to a known fugitive." She explained cryptically. "Morris, if you know anything. You need to tell me." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. He didn't know how long he could cover without all the facts.

Sheridan soled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "The DNA on the coat we found at the Halliwell's, belongs to Dean Winchester. He is wanted by the Feds for murder and a bunch of other things." She explained as she turned around and started heading back towards the station.

**Underworld**

The demons shimmered in in front of another demon who happened to be the leader. "We haven't found the witches anywhere." One demon explained.

"Probably circling their broom sticks at Magic School," The lead demon in charge stated. "Although I felt a strange presence near Kansas. What do we know?" He asked. The demon was Zankou calling the shots and in charge.

"Well, we know Zara went and faced them a few hours ago. But the intel she gave was was rather useful." The demon began.

"Which is?" Zankou asked.

"The Charmed Ones are working with hunters." He explained. "Not just any hunters. But the Winchesters."

Zankou looked as if he was about to explode. Of course, the witches would be working with these guys. "We lay low. We don't need Winchesters after us." He ordered.

**Hell **

Deep in the underworld a part where no demon dared to go uninvited lied a castle of sorts. Home to the King of Hell. Crowley. "My liege," a demon stated as he walked in and knelt before him. "We have some information that you might want to hear."

Crowley raised his hand to silence the demon. "Have you found the Winchesters?" He asked. "They vanished from my radar a few hours ago."

"We have news as to where they might be." The demon explained. Crowley made the motion to continue. "Rumor has it in the underworld. The Winchesters are working with witches," He stated.

Crowley shook his head, "Witches don't have the power to vanish people out of this air." He roared. "Who would be powerful enough to keep me from finding them? And Dean with the Mark of Cain he could kill all my demons!" He snapped.

"We believe that they are under the protection of the witches," The demon explained.

"No one is powerful enough to protect the Winchesters." Crowley retorted. "If that damned angel cant. Then no one can!" He yelled.

The demon made an impressed smirk at how powerful the King of Hell was, "Not even the Charmed Ones?"

Crowley looked at the demon in utter disgust for such foul language, "What?" He asked. 'Sam and Dean got themselves in the hands of the Charmed Ones? The only witches in the world whose power is stronger than…" He cut himself off. "They could be useful." He stated.

The demon looked confused, "How?" He asked.

Crowley looked at the demon, "A long time ago, an old friend of mine. The Source of all evil. Before he turned his back on me. Said he was going to take on these witches. But got himself killed in the process." He stated. "Go tell the others to lay low on finding the Winchesters. I am doing it myself." He stated and snapped his fingers and he was out of the area.

_**A/N**__ I am So excited to be writing one of these. I have been looking forward to it for months. My other stories are currently on Hold for the time being. I am having a friend look them over and editing them. so it will take time for those. But I am creating these in the hopes to make something out of it. This story will soon meld into actual episodes being crossed over. Even some of my own creation. _

_Now, this is set between girls, Girls, girls and Hibbing 911 of Supernatural and set just before the Seven Year witch of Charmed. That episode won't be here because of the changes in this episode. Next up is Hibbing 911 of Supernatural which I am looking forward to writing. I LOVE that episode of Supernatural so it should be fun to write :D _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hibbing 911 **_

**Men of Letters (A few days later) **

Dean Winchester sat at the kitchen table of the Men of Letters looking over the Book of Shadows. It really intrigued him. He was jotting down notes of the various beings he found. Some of the demons in the book terrified him. But after confirmation from all three sisters that they were gone he was a little more at ease.

Sam sat down in the other room with Phoebe and they were talking about how she has a column and gives advice and about what they do as The Charmed Ones. "So," Sam started. "You had another sister before you found Paige?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded sadly, "Yeah. She was good at everything she did. She even combined her powers with martial arts." She said.

"Really?" Sam asked. "May I ask what power she had?" He asked.

Phoebe got the feeling she could trust him, "She could move things with her mind. Literally." She stated. "First with her eyes and then her power grew to use it from her hands." She added.

Sam listened to her in awe, "Really?" He asked.

Phoebe smiled slightly, "Yeah. And her powers grew even more and she could astral project." She added.

"That's awesome." He stated. "I used to have the power of premonition. But I haven't used it since the demon that gave me his blood died." He stated. "The one that killed my mom and girlfriend." He sad sadly.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe stated sympathetically and touched his hand. She closed her eyes tightly as she was pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition _

"_Jess!" Sam yelled into the apartment. He heared the shower running so he assumed she was in the shower. He lied down on the bed and relaxed a little bit until he felt something on his face. He opened his eyes and looked terrified. His girlfriend up on the ceiling and suddenly fire erupted around him. _

"_Sammy!" Dean yelled as he went in and tried to pull his brother out. _

_End of vision _

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Sam with sad eyes, "I'm sorry." She stated again. With a tone of sadness. It reminded her of her own loss of her sister, and then the loss of her ex husband.

Dean had over heard the entire conversation from the other room. The place was huge but voices could carry over in that place.

**Opening Credits**

**Starring: Piper Halliwell, Dean Winchester, Phoebe Halliwell, Sam Winchester, Paige Matthews, Castiel, Leo Wyatt and Darryl Morris. **

**Hibbing (Sheriffs retreat) **

Sheriff Jody Mills got out of her car and grabbed her suitcase and started walking up the parking lot. She looked at the building the retreat was in and sighed. "You can get through this," She told herself. She went to pull her suitcase and it broke on her. She knelt down to pick it up when someone approached her. A scrawny woman with a cup in her hand went up to her. "How old are you?" She asked the woman.

The woman looked at her. "19," She answered

Jody went into her pocket and pulled out some money and put it into the cup, "Get yourself some lunch." She said and the woman smiled and walked away. Jody went to pick up her suitcase while watching the departing woman.

She went inside and saw everyone that was there. A woman looked at her, "Hi!" The woman said with a smile and a voice that was cheerful. "Hiya. Yeah, welcome," She said. "Come on." She encouraged.

Jody walked up to the woman at the counter. "Sherriff," The woman gasped, "Sheriff Jody mills Sioux Falls. Okay," She said in her usual cheerful voice. "I'm sheriff Donna Hanscom. I work out at still water, but I grew up here, so if you have any questions…you know, best burgers, cheapest gas." She clicked her tongue, "Just ask." She said and Jody nodded slightly. "What's wrong?" Donna asked. "Left your smile back in Sioux Falls?" She asked in a joking manner.

Jody looked at her, "I left a _kid _back in Sioux Falls. Plus, a pile of work. But when the mayor insists you go…"

"You gotta go, yeah." Donna finished and inhaled sharply. I hear you." She said and went to pick something up. "Here. Have a sucker." She insisted.

"No, thank you." Jody politely declined. Donna pushed it forward and Jody gave in. "Okay," she said and took the sucker.

"Donna," A male voice said almost cheerful.

Donna was still smiling but it was fading, "Doug." She said.

The man approached them, "Well, aren't you looking good, huh?" he said to her.

Donna put her hands to her waist, "I lost six pounds." She said proudly.

"Hey! You're a quarter of the way there." He said and Jody looked at him as if looking at a child for being rude. "Hey, you, uh… think you could toss me a couple extra meal vouchers?" He asked her. "I mean since you wont be using them?" he stated. Jody looked at him like she wanted to say something but she didn't. Donna gave him the meal vouchers "Oh. You are true blue as ever, Donna, huh?" he took a handful of suckers and walked away.

Jody looked as if she saw something she wasn't supposed to. Donna got the hint to explain, "Doug and I used to me married." She explained.

Jody shook her head in understanding, "Got it." She stated. And walked away.

**Men of Letters **

Dean was still seated at the table looking up a few things when Sam walked up to him, "Hey, we good?" He asked. "I know you don't like the idea of witches helping us. But this could be the only way," He stated.

Dean looked up at him, "Aces." He replied. "and I love the smell of parchment in the morning."

Sam sat down as the sisters could be heard walking in, "I mean, how much lore is even left?" He asked. "We've got nothing on the mark.

"Right," Dean agreed as Piper and Phoebe took a seat next to either brother. "You think these egg heads, with all the crap they amassed over the years, would have actually collected something important." He said as he grabbed a book, "Uh, here," he cleared his throat, "He-wolf/ she-wolf: a study in werewolf transgenderism. 600 pages volume 1." He said and slammed the book down. "but uh, not something important, like I don't know maybe the oldest symbol known to man. That's not worth our time. Its not weird enough." He said and put a hand to his head in defeat.

Piper took the stand and spoke up, "Paige is at magic school with the boys to try and find something in one of the books there that will help. And Leo is talking with the elders." She explained. "Maybe they will have something useful but I doubt it."

"Hopefully Paige can find something at Magic School." Phoebe stated as she grabbed a book and began looking as well.

**Halliwell Manor **

A man dressed in a black suit was roaming the manor "Curious place," He stated as he walked around the living room. Crowley stood in the home of the Charmed Ones. He knew these witches were powerful. He didn't know exactly how powerful. Just that they were powerful. He walked by the stairs. He saw a picture on the wall of the three sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Where are moose and squirrel." He asked himself.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked and Crowley turned around to see Castiel.

"You." Crowley said. "Where are the Winchesters?" He asked. "And what's wrong with you?" He had asked additionally as Castiel looked as if he was going to pass out from lack of sleep.

"My grace. The one I'm using is dying out." Castiel explained. "I have looked nearly everywhere and I refuse to ask Metatron for help." He explained. "Why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"Looking for Moose and Squirrel." Crowley answered simply. "They disappeared. And rumor has it the Charmed Ones are working with them." He explained.

"To remove the Mark of Cain from Dean." Castiel said. "The only Ones powerful enough in the world to be able to get rid of it." He added.

Crowley looked at Castiel. "Did you ever think maybe the Charmed Ones might also be powerful enough to get your grace back?" He said and snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Castiel appeared stunned for a minute. Why had he not thought of that? He asked himself. He closed his eyes and thought long and hard, "Sam and Dean," He said and he disappeared in his angel way. The little amount of grace he had left he used.

**Men of letters **

Piper, Phoebe, Sam and Dean were still sitting at the bunker table going on and on about finding a way to get rid of the mark and comparing notes when Sam's phone began to ring. "No way." Sam stated as he looked at the caller ID and hit the answer button, "Jody. How's it going?" She asked.

On the other line Jody answered, "uh, you know. Having the time of my life at a sheriff's retreat in Hibbing."

"Wow. Sounds like a blast." Sam said as Dean waved. "Uh, Dean says hi."

"You found him? Thanks for telling me."

Sam laughed nervously, "Yeah, uh, right sorry about that."

"How's he doing?"

"Good. Good. Yeah you know." Sam stated on the phone. "Uh, you know hold on a sec I'm gonna put you on speaker." And he hit the speaker button.

"Hey Jody," Dean stated. "How's Alex holding up?" He asked.

"Awesome." Jody's voice said. "Already head of the cheerleading squad."

Sam looked impressed, "Wow. Really?" He asked.

"No. Sam, she smokes grass under the bleachers. But at least she's not luring men to their deaths." She explained

"right." Sam responded.

"Listen this may not be your kind of thing, a body was found here this morning, and something had gone to chow town on it." She explained.

"Uh, Was the throat ripped out?" Sam asked.

"Worse." Jody replied. "I'm hearing that all the flesh had been eaten down to the bones. Any ideas?" She asked.

"Well, it's not a vampire." Dean stated.

"Yeah, I don't know, Jody. I got nothing." Sam admitted.

Dean put his pen down that he was using to take notes from Phoebe, "Jody um…we could head that way. wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"No, it's okay I can handle it. I promise I'll call if it gets to be something I can't." She said.

"All right. Well uh, enjoy the retreat." Sam said with a smile knowing it would be funny.

"Screw you, Winchester." Jody said and hung up

Dean turned to the sisters, "Why didn't you guys say anything?" He asked.

"We were trying to respect your privacy," Phoebe stated.

Dean looked towards them and then back to Sam, "I'm gonna swallow a bag of knives if I gotta keep looking at this stuff." He said. "lets…"

Sam nodded, "Jody said she was on top of it, Dean." Dean gave him a look and he gave in. "Alright. Let's take a drive."

Piper shook her head, "I'll call Paige and have her take us if you'd like," She offered kindly.

"Us?" Dean stated. "Your going to come too?" He asked.

Piper looked at him, "We can go and see how you guys do it. Plus, I can put the freeze on if anything were to happen." She offered.

Sam looked at her with a smile, "You have a point." He said.

"Thank you," Piper said. "Paige!" She yelled.

"Piper, I don't think she can…" Dean started but was cut off as blue and white lights appeared as Paige orbed in. "Hear you." He finished.

"What? I was just getting the boys into the nursery. They wanted to play so I left them with Mrs. Donavan." She explained.

"We are going to Hibbing." Phoebe stated leaving no room for argument and grabbed her hand.

"Why don't I just drive?" Dean asked. "I can get us there in a few hours. We don't want to raise any suspicions. And we might have to do a car chase." Dean explained.

"fine. If you wanna take all the fun out of it." Paige said and stormed up to the door.

They all went to the impala with Sam and Dean holding their duffel bags. Paige decided if they needed a change of clothes, they would orb home and grab something or just have her orb something for them to wear to them. Dean started the ignition and drove off away from the bunker.

**Darryl's house **

Darryl had gotten home late that night. After learning the Halliwell's were gone from the Manor. He just assumed Paige had gotten them out of the house to fight off a demon. Although he wondered about the strange man he encountered at the manor. "hello, Darling," A British voice said.

"Who's there?" Darryl asked with his gun drawn. He didn't want to wake up his wife or kids. So he was trying to be quiet.

The light turned on to reveal Crowley sitting in a chair drinking some scotch he made for himself. "Call me, Crowley." He stated.

"what do you want?" Darryl asked. He knew a demon when he saw one and he knew this man was one.

Crowley looked at him, "I want you to tell me where the Winchesters are." He stated simply.

"I have no idea who the Winchesters even are." Darryl stated. "Who are you?" He asked. "I mean, what are you?"

Crowley revealed his eyes to be red and then turned them back to normal. "King of hell. And king of the crossroads." He answered.

Darryl had knowledge of the magical world. He even knew of some lore of certain things. He never imagined though that the crossroads thing was actually a thing. "You make deals?" He asked a little terrified. But his voice had more worry in it.

"That is correct." Crowley stated. "I have brought the Winchesters back to life from time to time." He explained. "On the house of course."

Darryl was starting to remember everyone he had ever lost on the job or personally. "If I find out where your friends are. Will you tell me where mine are?" He asked.

"The Charmed Ones?" Crowley asked. "I think not. The middle sister used to be queen of the underworld. Her husband betrayed me." Crowley spat out.

"How do you know about Phoebe?" Darryl asked. "She came back to the good side." He added.

Crowley clicked his tongue, "It appears you don't know what I am looking for." He said and was about to snap his fingers, "And for the record. I made a deal with her a long time ago. Before her husband betrayed me." And he was gone in the blink of an eye. What he had said made Darryl wonder. What deal was made between a Charmed One and the King of Crossroads.

**Sherriff's Retreat **

Sam and Dean had pulled into the parking lot of the retreat where Jody was at in Hibbing. The three Halliwell sisters were also in the impala. They were now dressed as if they were part of law enforcement.

They all got out and walked up to the doors, "Wait," Piper said as she stopped causing everyone to turn around and look at her.

"What?" Paige asked as she was eager to meet this sheriff she heard so much bout on the way here.

Piper looked at her, "How do I look?" she asked.

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes and Paige sighed to contain a laugh. And Phoebe was the only one to say anything, "So, not the time," she stated as Sam and Dean put their hands on the handle and they walked in.

Jody had spotted Sam and Dean and walked over to them, "I said I could handle it." She stated as she went and hugged Dean.

"Nice to see you, too." Dean stated as he returned the hug.

"hey," Sam said as it was his turned to be hugged.

"Oh. And who are they?" she asked as she saw the three sisters standing awkwardly behind the two brothers.

"Oh. Piper, Phoebe, Paige. This is Jody." Sam introduced. "They're going to help us with the case." He added.

After shaking each of there hands Jody looked at all of them, "Okay, I'm headed to the morgue. You want in?" She asked.

"We just came from there actually." Paige spoke.

Jody looked at her, "And?" she asked kindly.

"And, the flesh was eaten off the second vic, too." Sam replied.

Jody folded her arms, "Anything missing?" She asked

Dean looked at her, "His wallet. Why?" He asked.

"Because I think a belt was missing off the first kid." She said.

"A belt?" Sam asked. "So what? We have monsters eating and then robbing people?" He asked.

"Could be a demon who needs the items for some weird sacrifice," Paige offered helpfully.

Donna was at the coffee cart behind them luckily out of earshot. "Jodio, you take sugar?" She asked loud enough for her to hear.

Jody turned her head towards the side, "No. No sugar."

"Okeydokes." Donna said

Dean looked at her, "Jodio?" he asked

Jody looked at him, "Don't ask." She said

Sam looked at the woman named Donna. "Wait a second. Isn't that, uh, uh, Donna?"

Dean looked at her, "Fat-spa Donna."

Jody rolled her eyes and said, "You guys know my stalker?" She asked.

"She nearly blew a case for us last time." Dean said.

"Yeah I haven't been able to shake that ray of sunshine since I got here. She's actually been pretty helpful, but, you know, its just been tough keeping her out of this nightmare stuff you know?" Jody stated

"Right." Sam said. "You mind distracting her while we poke around?" he asked.

Jody folded her arms around her chest again, "You show up, and suddenly I'm a babysitter?"

"Look, she hasn't gotten mixed up with this crap yet. Lets just try and keep it that way." Dean stated.

Jody scoffed, "Fine." She said "But if she tried to show me her sticker collection, im out." She added.

Donna walked up to them, "Agent Frehley? Agent Criss?" She said as she shook there hands.

"Sherriff Hanscom." Sam stated

"I thought that was you. Well aint this a kick in the pants? What dragged you in?" She asked.

"Uh, well, uh…" Dean leaned in closer to her, "We cant talk about it." He stated

"Oh yeah. I hear ya." She said "Anything I can help with?" She asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Sam said. "Uh…Nothing," And he cleared his throat. Jody got the hint.

Piper looked at each of them, "Okay, hold on a second." She stated as she threw her hands out and froze the entire room. She unfroze Sam and Dean a second later.

Sam looked around in awe. "Whoa," he stated. He never saw her use her magic. But it was impressive. He then saw Jody frozen in front of them.

Dean looked at Jody and then turned to Piper, "Unfreeze her." He ordered lightly. "She knows about the supernatural world." He stated.

"I only froze the room so we could talk in our regular voices and not be over heard." She stated as she flicked her hand in the direction of Jody and she unfroze.

Jody looked around shocked that everything was frozen. Even the music was stopped. She saw Donna frozen next to her. "What happened?" she asked as she and Sam and Dean and the sisters were the only ones moving.

"Jody, you remember those books I gave you about the supernatural?" Sam asked completely ignoring her question.

"yeah," she answered. "I just got past the section on witches and there was a lot. I finished it before I came here." She added.

Sam pointed at the Halliwell sisters. "These are the Halliwell Sisters." Sam stated. "Piper, Phoebe and Paige." He introduced lightly once again.

Jody looked at Phoebe with wide eyes, "I remember seeing your picture." She said as she shook hands with Phoebe once again.

"yeah, being an advice columnist. I'm pretty famous in San Francisco." She stated with a smile.

"I'm Paige." Paige said as she shook her hand as well.

"Piper," Piper said. She also shook her hand. She pointed at everything that was frozen. "And sorry, this was my doing." She stated.

Jody looked at the three of them, "Your witches?" She asked. "Sisters?" She added. She remembered reading somewhere about three powerful witches. "You're the three, powerful witches. What was the name?" she asked herself.

Phoebe leaned in closer, "The Charmed Ones?" She asked.

Jody's eyes went wide. Ever since getting involved in the hunting world she has heard about the witches. "It's an honor." She stated with a smile and went to hug them together. The sisters were a little uncomfortable. But they returned the hug.

"So, this was your doing you said?" Jody asked Piper.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Piper said. And then she pointed to Donna, "She seems too perky."

Jody looked at her with a smile, "Thank you." She said.

"Okay," Piper said as she flicked her wrists and unfroze the room.

"Sheriff," Jody started. "I was thinking you and I could check out the gear expo." She offered.

Donna looked at her, "What about the morgue?" she asked.

"Well, you know, like you said, animal control will handle that."

Donna looked at everyone in the room. "Well, if its cool with you, it's cool with me." She said and handed Jody her coffee

"Great." Jody said

"Did hear they're packing some pretty serious heat in there." She said as she took a drink.

Phoebe looked around and then turned to her sisters, "I'm gonna check my messages. I know Elise has been trying to get ahold of me." She stated as she went to the barstool and sat down.

Piper looked around, "I am going to go outside and call Leo. Fill him in on what's going on." She stated as she went to the doors so she could go outside.

"And I, am going to go check on things at the house." Paige said. "I'll be in the bathroom." She stated loudly as she didn't know where it was.

"Down the hall," One of the sheriffs said.

"Thanks." And she took off down the hallway and into the bathroom. She looked around and made sure the door was locked before orbing out in bright white blue and white lights.

**Men of Letters **

Castiel appeared in the bunker. "Sam?" He called out and went to Sam's room. Nothing. "Dean?" He called. Still nothing. But he knew they had been here.

He went to the table with all the books still lying on top of it. He saw a note from Sam. _Cas, If you see this note. Dean and I are on a case. You should rest up. We have the sisters with us so try not to worry. _He had completely forgot about the Charmed Ones being involved.

Suddenly bright blue and white lights filled the area, "Piper," The voice called.

"She isn't here," The gruff voice of Castiel stated.

Leo walked into the room and saw Castiel, "Castiel," He stated. He knew of the angel that wore a trench coat. "Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"No. my grace is gone and I have been using another's." He stated.

"You've been taking the grace of another Angel?" Leo asked. "Castiel, you cannot do that." Leo stated as if scolding one of his charges. "I'm sorry." He stated.

"It's okay. Leo." Castiel said. "The witches are with Sam and Dean on a case somewhere." He explained.

Leo heard the jingle from his wife, "That's Piper." He stated. "Unless you want me to stay here?" He offered.

"No, Leo." Castiel said. "A charges call takes precedence." He explained. "go. I'll stay here."

Leo wanted to argue but orbed out anyways. Leaving the angel alone in the bunker.

Castiel saw the Book of Shadows lying on the table. It was closed. He looked at the symbol. The symbol that represented the Charmed Ones. The book suddenly opened to a blank page as words appeared in fancy calligraphy. _To Call an angel's grace back to oneself. _ He saw it and read the page. Only the Charmed Ones can recite this spell. He just had to hope it would work.

**Manor **

Paige had orbed back into her home. She had to check up on some things. And grab more potion vials for the bunker. She was so honored to meet sheriff Mills. And was honored she had someone to talk about magic with for the time being. Other than Sam and Dean of course.

She saw a picture that was on the mantle by the front door. It was of her eldest sister. The one she never got the chance to meet. "I wish you could be here with us, Prue." She stated to herself. She went up to her bedroom and grabbed some clothes for her and her sisters. They were going to be gone for a while and wanted the wardrobe for being away.

The sisters would never leave the manor for a long period of time. But as there was other evils in other parts of the world. They had no choice but to go and fight it. Paige couldn't help but think its all connected to move up in the evil magical world. So she was staying true to her heritage and fighting the creatures and everything.

**Sheriff retreat (Hibbing)**

Piper was just outside in the parking lot. She looked around to make sure she was alone and was far enough away to make sure no one could see. "Leo!" She yelled.

Leo orbed in a few moments later, "What's up?" he asked. "And why are you here?"

Piper looked around, "Sam and Dean have a friend who caught a case that might be supernatural." She explained. "I need you to go ask the elders what they know about anything that attacks people and robs them after eating all there flesh to the bone," She added.

"I'll go check with them. But they still don't know how to get rid of the Mark. They're investigating. But that's all they can do at this point. We will be the first to know if they find anything out." He said.

"Thank you," Piper said and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back and orbed out mid kiss. "I really hate when you do that!" She yelled as the orbs died down. She went and walked back inside.

Inside the bunker Phoebe had her phone out and was listening to a message from Darryl. _"Phoebe, some demon was just in my house looking for you and your sisters and some other two I don't know. He said his name was Crowley. I have been trying to call you all day. Call me back_." And that was the voicemail she had heard. Before Sam and Dean went to talk to the Sheriff of Hibbing.

"hey there," Dean said as he pulled out a badge. "Agents Criss and Frehley. Looking for the sheriff." He said. And they each raised there hands. "Of Hibbing."

A man chuckled, "that'd be me." He said.

"Well, we're here investigating the attacks over the last couple of nights. Just wondering where you're at on that?" Sam said.

"On the, uh…animal attacks?" He asked.

"yeah." Sam replied.

Another sheriff looked at them, "Wait, wait, wait. You telling me the FBI has got nothing better to do?" He asked.

Dean tilted his head. "Well, we go where the boss tell us too." He said.

The man looked at him, "To what…arrest a bobcat from Hibbing?" He said with a laugh

Dean looked at him, "is there a problem?" He asked,

The man shrugged, "No. No, there's no problem. You aint the first feds to roll through here and come up with nothing. Sure is cute to watch you try, though."

"Oh pal, the FBI doesn't do cute." Dean said.

Sam piped up, "Uh, Sheriff Cuse, we are just hoping there might be some surveillance footage of the attacks. Maybe a traffic camera caught something." He said.

"right. No. Sorry. I don't have a record of it." He said. "Speaking of, uh… can you keep an eye on the expo for me, uh, deputy? I gotta check in with the guys at animal control." He turned back to Sam and Dean. "Agents, good to meet you. Uh…help your self to a bear claw." He said and walked away. Along with the other sheriffs.

"Well," Sam sighed. "Sheriff's lying?" he asked.

Dean scoffed himself, "Deputy Douche seems to think so. I really wish Piper could have used her magic on him," He said as an after thought and smirked at the idea.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "All right I'll go try and crack the police server. Maybe something showed up on surveillance."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Maybe I'll go crack the deputy."

"Right. But this time, try to be a little less defensive of your 'pretend job.'" Sam stated

"You know, this badge means something," Dean argued.

"I made it at kinko's" Sam replied.

"Yes, you did," Dean replied "Be proud of that," He said before he walked away.

**Outside **

Piper was keeping watch outside as she thought her power would be able to fend off what ever evil was lurking around when Paige had orbed in. Piper startled by the arrival of her sister threw her hands out. "ah!" she screamed as Paige became corporeal. One of the trashcans that was there had blown up. "Paige!" Piper yelled.

"Sorry Piper," Paige apologized. "I didn't know you were on alert." She said.

"It's okay." Piper said as she looked at the trashcan. "We all need to be since we don't know what we are up against. Did you check on the boys?" She asked.

Paige nodded, "Mrs. Donovan was reading to Wyatt and Chris was sleeping." She answered her sister. "They are safe at Magic School until we get back." She added.

"I know. I just, I don't want anything to happen now that we are going all over the place." She stated and linked arms with her sister. They began to walk around and they guarded the retreat. They would call Phoebe if they needed the power of three.

**Back inside **

Jody and Donna had checked out the gear expo and things went down when Doug came in. now Donna was mad at Jody. And walked away. Jody went and sat next to Phoebe. Dean had walked in and began talking with the sheriff. "Agent." The deputy said. "Are you looking for some teeny-weeny handcuffs to slap on some paws?" He asked and held up a pair.

Dean chuckled a little bit, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. See this investigation my partners and I are here on its…its big. And uh, we're looking for some local help, You know someone who isn't afraid too talk with the big boys back in DC think that might be something your interested in?" Dean asked.

"Might be," The deputy answered. "What can I do?" He asked.

"Well, first of all, I'm gonna need you to be totally straight with me. Is there _any_ footage of the attack…anything?" Dean asked.

The deputy looked around and sighed, "Sheriff Cuse changed the password on the server yesterday. Its got the live feed from the traffic camera across the street from where the first vic got attacked. When I went to check the footage, sheriff said he'd do it himself." The deputy explained.

"Did he say why?" Dean asked.

The deputy nodded, "But, you know, Sheriff's a-a straight shooter. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"I'm sure he did." Dean replied. "All right, well, I appreciate the cooperation, deputy, and. Uh, when I need you, I'll come find you, okay?" Dean asked. And the deputy nodded and walked off.

**Outside **

Donna went to get some fresh air and was sitting outside. She saw the two sisters she had met earlier. But thought best not to bother them. She didn't want to disrupt their case in any way. she looked down and saw some blood and then saw more blood as she walked closer to it. She looked around and saw the sisters walking the opposite direction. More like scoping out the area. She wasn't worried about them, so she walked towards where the blood came from. She had grabbed her gun as a precaution. She saw sheriff Cuse kneeling over the body and saw he had fangs like a vampire. She got nervous and hid behind a tree. She was frozen with fear at what she saw. "Hey, you okay?" Paige asked as soon as she and Piper came into view.

"Yeah," Donna said. "I just need to go see someone," She said and took off into the building.

"Oh my god," Piper said as she saw the body.

"Oh my god," Paige repeated as they went over to it.

Piper knelt down and felt for a pulse, "She's dead." She stated. She heard rustling in the trees. "Do you hear that?" She asked. She flicked her wrists and blew up a tree. They saw a figure running away from them.

"Piper, we don't have time for that right now. We need to tell Sam and Dean," Paige stated as she grabbed Piper and orbed out.

The figure turned around and saw the blue and white lights before stopping. He wondered what those two women could have been.

**Back inside **(An hour later)

The ambulance was taking the body to the ambulance truck. Dean turned to Jody and Phoebe, "Animal attack my ass," Dean stated. "You see sheriff Cuse around?" he asked.

"Not since the expo," Jody replied. She turned to Phoebe. "You?"

"Not since you and Sam were talking to him," She replied.

Dean shook his head, "yeah, me neither."

Jody looked at him. And then at Phoebe. She wondered what kind of trouble the boys were in if the Charmed Ones of all people were involved, "How you doing, kiddo?" Jody asked.

"Me?" Dean asked. "Fantastic. Why?" He asked.

"Word around the campfire you went off the res a couple months back." Jody replied.

"That right?" Dean asked. "You and Sam been passing notes during class?" He asked. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Just sayin, I make a mean bowl of chowder if you ever need to talk." Jody said.

"I appreciate that," Dean stated

"Me and my sisters are helping them with there problem," Phoebe decided to talk now.

Sam, Piper and Paige joined the group, "Hey," Sam said

"You got something?" Dean asked.

"Well, there was something. I hacked into the surveillance server, but the files had been deleted." Sam explained,

"I though you said Sheriff Cuse was the only one who had access to those files." Jody piped up.

Sam cleared his throat to alert everyone of Donna approaching, "Um hi," He stated.

Donna was still shaken up, "hi," She said and turned to Jody, "Jody, can we talk a sec?" She asked. She turned to the group of five, "Alone," She added.

"Yeah, we'll go look around." Dean stated as he pulled Sam behind him and the sisters followed.

"Okay, first of all, back there, I was wrong to butt in." Jody began. "I know it hurt you and im—im sorry." She finished.

"What?" Donna asked. "Oh. Yeah. 'Quit being a doormat' yeah. I hear ya, Jody. It's okay. We're okay." Donna explained. "Only…there's something else I can't quite wrap my head around." She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You ever think there are things out there…things that…don't end up on the police blotter?" Donna asked.

Jody was more interested than she was, "Can you give me some specifics?" She asked.

"Okay," Donna said. "well, I was kinda far away, so maybe I didn't see it right, but what I _think_ I saw…were teeth." She said and tapped her own. "It was sheriff Cuse." Donna revealed. "I saw him standing over sheriff Goodhill's body, and his mouth was full of…shark teeth, like some kind of…"

Jody cut her off, "Monster?" She asked.

Donna shook her head, "You think I'm crazy?" she asked.

"Not at all." Jody replied. "Did he see you?" She asked.

"No." Donna replied. "I hid like a chump," She stated. "You really believe me?" She asked.

"yeah." Jody replied. "And so, will those guys and girls from the FBI." She added and pulled out her phone.

"If you say so," Donna stated. "Hey, Yesterday I saw Cuse taking his stuff into a room down the hall from mine. Must have been…304" She explained,

Jody clicked a button and put the phone to her ear as it began to ring. She ended up having to leave a message, "Sam, Cuse is our guy. Donna said she saw him check into 304 hit me back." She stated and hung up the phone.

"What now?" Donna asked. "Just let the locals handle it?" She asked.

"Oh, trust me. The locals should not handle this." Jody replied and they both walked towards the room Cuse was supposed to be in.

In another area of the building, Piper and Paige were explaining what had happened outside. "We saw this figure running through the trees." Piper explained.

"That's it?" Sam asked. "Anything else?" He added.

Piper put her hands to her head in a frustrated motion, "No. I tried to blow him up, but it didn't hit him. Hit a tree instead." She stated. "And Leo hasn't gotten back to me yet."

Sam pulled out his phone and listened to the message. "We gotta go," he said and replayed the message for them.

**Room 304**

Jody and Donna were trying to unlock the door to the room. Eventually the two got in and closed the door behind them. Luckily the room was empty. Donna picked up something off the bed, "Look at all this sunblock," She whispered. "You'd think he's at the Copacabana or something."

Jody looked at her, "I'll explain later." And she started searching through everything she came across.

Donna sat down and began to scribble on a piece of paper. "This is it," A voice said from outside the door and the doorknob rattled. Donna grabbed the paper and grabbed her gun as Jody had grabbed a long knife looking thing.

"What the heck is that for?" Donna asked.

"Back up," One of the female voices said. There was a moment of silence and the door exploded into pieces as Piper blew it up. And they all entered the room

Jody let out a sigh of relief. "Whoa. Whoa." Sam stated. "Got your voicemail."

"She just pulled out a machete." Donna said

At the same time Jody said, "Sheriff Cuse is a vampire. Donna saw his teeth."

"It just had to be vampires." Piper muttered under her breath.

Donna took a deep breathe and turned towards Jody, "What the cuss. A vampire?!" She stated.

Dean cleared his through. "You want to give her the talk?" he asked, and Jody and Donna left the room.

"These aren't like other vampire's we have faced before," Phoebe stated. "The ones before actually turned into bats and flew away." She added.

"So…" Piper started.

"So maybe this time they won't be immune to our powers." Phoebe answered. "Paige, you can orb us there and we can take them down," she added.

"Let's do it." Paige said. "Because I don't really want to turn into one again." And followed the brothers out the room.

Phoebe watched Sam leave and smirked as she watched him leave.

When they all got outside. Donna and Jody approached them, "just…heck." Donna said.

"We good?" Dean asked.

"Wait," donna said. "So, when we were at the weight loss spa…"

"Monsters." Dean answered. "Sucking on your fat." He answered. "We took care of them," He assured.

"aw, geez." Donna said. "I knew losing 10 pounds that fast was too good to be true." She added. She pulled the paper out of her pocket, "Here, maybe this is where sheriff…vampire went."

Sam took the paper and opened it up. "It could be anything," Dean stated.

"But, its our only lead," Piper stated as she joined hands with Paige. Sam pulled out his phone and typed the address into his maps.

"what do you got?" Dean asked.

Phoebe looked at the phone, "Looks like its an old farm outside of town." She turned to Dean, "It could be something." She stated.

"And it's the only lead we got." Donna said.

Sam turned to her, "'we?'" he asked. "all, due respect sheriff, but vampires are far more dangerous, than the johns you throw in jail." He explained.

"Your going to sit this one out." Dean added.

Donna made a face, "Stuff you, Dean." She stated. "or whatever your real name is."

Jody smirked, "Hanscom's good." She said.

"Jody." Sam stated to try to get her to listen to reason.

"I said she's good." She repeated and got into the car.

"okay all right." Dean started. "but your staying back. We're taking the lead, okay?" he said, and Donna nodded and got in herself.

"Paige and I will orb in and surprise them," Piper said as Paige was getting ready to orb.

"I'll come too." Sam stated as he grabbed Paige's other hand.

"I will ride with Dean. That way we can be together and if needed I can say a spell to try and buy some time." She said and got into the passenger seat of the car.

Piper turned to Paige, "Let's see if Leo found anything," She stated as the impala drove off.

As if on cue Leo orbed back in. "What took so long?" Paige asked.

Leo looked at her apologetically, "Sorry, they were very interested when I told them about the flesh eaters." He stated.

"What did they find out?" Paige asked.

"Well, they think your sheriff friend," He looked at Sam now, "Came across a clan of vampires here. And someone is covering it all up." He began.

"A clan?" Sam asked. "We just assumed it was one. And Dean doesn't know about there being a lot." He added.

"They also said that your powers will be able to work on these vampires since there isn't a queen." He stated and then turned to Sam who had a confused look. "Sometimes vampires will have a queen and the only way to vanquish them is to vanquish her." He explained.

"We need to get going before Dean gets there." Paige stated as she took Sam's arm.

"Okay," Piper said. "the boys are at magic school." She said and the three orbed out of the area. Quickly followed by Leo who orbed out as well.

**Farm **

The impala pulled up to the old farm and the lights on the vehicle shut off. They pulled up a little further before getting out of the car. Dean and Phoebe walked over to the trunk and Dean opened it. "Whoa," Phoebe commented as she saw the false bottom open up.

Dean grabbed a machete and gave it to Phoebe. And the grabbed a few more for himself and Jody and Donna. He walked over to Donna, "If your gonna swing, swing hard." He ordered "With vamps heads gotta roll." He added.

"Got it." Donna said. And took the machete they all started walking towards the building the vampires were in.

Dean looked into the window of the house and saw Cuse sitting there. He gave the nod to Phoebe and she understood. He looked back into the window again. And Cuse was gone. "Run," Cuse said as he popped up near the window. Something hit dean from the back of the head, and he fell to the ground. Phoebe was knocked unconscious as she was caught off guard. And two vampires had ahold of Jody and Donna.

"Well, hi there, Sunflower," The female vampire said as she leaned down near Dean. Who eventually passed out.

Dean eventually woke up tied to a tree. "It's all love, pretty boy. All of you will become all of us. We wont waste one bit." The female vampire said.

"Okay, Mufasa, enough with the 'circle of life' crap." Dean stated. He turned to Phoebe who was tied to something else that wasn't a tree. "You're a vampire. You're scum. End of story." He stated. The vampire began to undo his belt. "Yeah, I'm not in the mood." He said as she ripped the belt off of him and gave it to another vampire.

"Wait, its not enough you kill people. You got to rob them too?" Jody asked.

She turned towards Jody, "We scavenge. We don't sip and go. We use every part of the buffalo." She said.

"And to think I gave you lunch money." Jody stated as she saw Phoebe undoing the ties on her wrists.  
"But you came in time for dinner." The female vampire said.

One vampire had ahold of Cuse. "Starr, please, let them go." Cuse said. "I helped you out. I ditched that video of-of catfish killing that man." Cuse began. "There is a freaky thing out there that can destroy us…" He stated before Starr interrupted him.

"We didn't want favors, Len." Starr said. "We wanted you." She added.

"What use am I now?" He asked. "I don't even kill people." He stated. "I'm on bagged blood."

"Uh, I beg your pardon?" Donna began. "I saw you with your vampire face standing over sheriff Goodhill." She said.

Cuse looked at her. Could she be the one who blew up the tree? He asked himself. "No. I-I-I found her, I… smelled her blood. I couldn't help my fang. But I didn't bite." He said.

"Well, aren't you a hero." Dean stated from the tree.

"It's your nature to eat people." Starr said "A vampire who doesn't feed is like a…like a…"

"Tiger eating salad," One of the other vampires said.

Dean looked at Phoebe and she gave a nod to signify she wasn't tied up anymore,

"We're not gonna stop, Len." Starr said. "We'll take down every person in your sweet, little Hibbing till you come back to the nest." She added.

"So, what did you do, Len?" Phoebe began from her spot where she was 'tied' up. "You, uh, break up burning man?"

Starr turned to her, "More like Woodstock. Len found me crying on the curb after my daddy kicked me out. I got in Len's van, and the rest is wavy gravy." She said.

"So, what, Len is like your Charlie Manson.?" Jody asked.

"Charlie couldn't hold a candle to Len. He taught us everything." Starr said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was all kombucha and kumbaya." Dean stated.

Starr turned to Dean, "Liberating is what it was." She said. "And then one day. Poof! Len is gone."

"Till he landed his photo in the paper. Stupid." One of the male vampires said.

Starr laughed, "For running a police retreat, of all things. You didn't just go straight. You became a damn cop." She said and laughed. "Now that is wild, man. Are you feeling dirty Len? Because we're about to have ourselves a blood bath."

"Don't you want to know why I left?" Len asked.

Starr turned around, "I already know why," She said. "You, got boring."

"I got a conscience." Len retorted. "Prey that begged for their lives…it was like even if I used every part, like I taught you, I mean, it's still wrong." He stated.

Phoebe was listening intently until she saw the familiar blue and white lights down the way. "So, you walked away." She said.

"I tried to protect people. After so many years of…gutting them. That's why I'm here." He said. The others were trying to break free of there ropes. "I'll join your bloody caravan, if it means you won't kill these people." He started.

"We aren't killing anyone." Starr said. "you are." She added

One of the vampires threw Len to the ground. Jody looked at him, "You don't have to do this." She stated.

Len turned around and looked at all of the vampires, "Kiss my ass." He said.

Starr went and grabbed one of the machetes. "We love you, brother." She started. "but we don't know who you are anymore." She went and chopped Len's head off. "Can't say we didn't try."

Piper, Paige and Sam were watching in the distance. "Okay, that's it," Piper said as she saw Len's head get chopped off. "Hey!" She called out. They all turned to her as she was walking up to them. She flicked her wrists and one of the vampires was sent soaring backwards as flames hit their chest.

Paige and Sam ran up to everyone who was tied up. "Ropes!" She called out and the ropes orbed off of Dean, Jody and Donna.

The female vampire looked to her minions. "get them!" She ordered.

"No," Phoebe yelled and ran up to her. Starr still had the machete. She swung it at Phoebe.

Phoebe jumped into the air "Whoa." She screeched as she levitated passed the blade that would have impaled her. "I got my power back," She stated proudly to herself as she was floating in midair.

"Witch!" Starr cursed out as she ran towards Paige and Dean ran towards a vampire and chopped his head off.

"Dean, lead him this way," Phoebe said from her spot in the air. Dean looked up and saw her. He fought and walked, and the other vampire followed. "Hey!" Phoebe yelled and swung her leg and sent the vampire soaring across the way near Piper.

"Hi, how's it going?" Piper smirked and threw her hands out in front of her. The vampire burst into flames with a yell.

Starr went up and hissed at Paige. Donna chopped Starr's head off as Sam was still shocked at Phoebe levitating in midair. "Hakuna matata, lady," Donna said.

Piper threw her hands out once more and blew up the last remaining vampire. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean stated both to Donna and to Piper's power. "Both of you." He stated.

They both smiled as Phoebe let herself down from the air. "I got my power back." She stated. "About time too." She added with a smile.

Sam watched her smile and smiled back.

They all regrouped at the impala, "You okay?" Jody asked Donna.

"Other than feeling like I want to hurl, sure." Donna replied.

Dean approached Phoebe and Sam at the trunk of the impala. Piper and Paige were with Jody and Donna. "Hey," Sam stated.

Donna was still talking to Jody, Piper, and Paige, "I just…chopped off…a vampires head." She announced.

"You were great at that." Jody said with a smile.

"Thanks." Donna replied. "And you, with your hands. That was awesome." She turned to Piper.

Piper looked at her with a small smile, "Thank you. It happens when you are a witch for as long as I have been." She replied.

Back to Phoebe, Sam and Dean, "You good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know, for the first time I've been back, I didn't feel like the mark was pushing me." Dean said.

"First time?" Phoebe asked.

Donna looked at Jody and the two sisters. "Knowing that these things are out there makes the world seem…I don't know…bigger. Darker." She said.

"It comes with the job, I guess," Paige had said.

Dean shook his head, "All I know is, back there, killing those vamps…I felt like me again." He explained.

"All right." Sam said. "So that's good right?" He asked.

Dean nodded his head, "yeah." He said.

"Okay, well, lets go with that," Sam stated. "And the sisters will do everything they can to help us. Right?" he asked turning to Phoebe.

"Right," She stated. "We may be witches, but we aren't murderers." She stated with a smile.

Jody was still talking to Donna and the sisters, "You know, if you want any pointers on how to fight this crazy crap, I'm willing to fill you in…you know, what kills what." She offered.

Piper wrote there number down on a piece of paper. "And give us a call any time you come across these things. We are more than willing to help. It is our job after all." She stated.

Donna smiled at the both of them, "I'd like that." She stated

Paige and Piper rejoined Phoebe, Sam and Dean. "Okay, so we need to get back to the bunker and then get back to the house." Piper stated. "I don't want demons finding out we are gone and trying to take over the place." She stated.

"Yeah, and my column has suffered enough these past few days without me. I need my job." Phoebe stated.

Paige nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Sam looked at them, "We can stay at your place for a while, and go to the bunker when needed?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Piper answered.

"You four go." Dean said. "I will drop these two off and head for San Francisco." He replied. "And no I wont run off." He said looking at Sam.

"Better not." Sam stated as he grabbed Phoebe's hand. Phoebe and Sam looked at each other and she swore she saw a small smile on his face. The group then orbed out of the area in blue and white lights.

"What was that?" Donna asked as she saw them leave.

Jody looked at her, "I'll explain it to you later." She said as she got in followed by Jody and Donna. The impala then drove off back to the retreat.

**Men of Letters **

Piper, Phoebe, Sam and Paige orbed in to get the Book of Shadows. "I'm not gonna get used to that," Sam stated as they became corporeal.

"You will, in time," Paige stated with a smile.

"We came here for the book." Piper stated and grabbed the Book of Shadows. "That's weird." She stated. "_To Call and Angles grace back to oneself._" She read before she closed the book.

"Cas, must have been here." Sam said.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Castiel," Sam answered. "He's an angel friend. He's looking for his grace." Sam replied.

"Can we talk about this later?" Paige asked. "I wanna get home." She stated before grabbing Sam's hand and Piper's free hand. Phoebe grabbed Sam's other hand and they all orbed out of the bunker.


End file.
